


Twenty Beers and a Bottle of Vodka Later

by superdeanlover



Series: One shot November [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M, Relationship Advice, Talking, having some down time, hear to heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 09:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12578492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superdeanlover/pseuds/superdeanlover
Summary: “So hyung… just a simple question,” Jungkook rolled the bottle of beer between his hands.“Yes,” Jin answered totally relaxed.“So when are you going to have sex with Namjoon hyung?”Jin’s eyes bulged out of his eyes and whatever relaxation he was feeling drained from his body.“We know you haven’t had sex with him yet,” Jungkook explained.Hoseok nodded in confirmation. Jin just sat there mortified. Son of a- was it written on his face or what? Did it say: on a seven year dry spell?





	Twenty Beers and a Bottle of Vodka Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [impalafortrenchcoats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/impalafortrenchcoats/gifts).



“I got the beer,” Jungkook beamed at Jin and Hoseok. 

“Please tell me those are cold,” Hoseok groaned as he opened bags of chips and poured them into a bowl. 

“Of course they’re cold. Who am i?” Jungkook said with a smirk. 

“I made sandwiches to lay the groundwork for all the beer we will be having,” Jin placed the plate of sandwiches on the coffee table. 

“Namjoon, Jimin, Taehyung, and Yoongi left already right,” Jungkook asked as he hid the beer behind his back. 

“Yes,” Jin said with a laugh. 

They watched some television and ate sandwiches. After a while the television got turned off and the three of them settled into conversation.

“So hyung… just a simple question,” Jungkook rolled the bottle of beer between his hands. 

“Yes,” Jin answered totally relaxed. 

“So when are you going to have sex with Namjoon hyung?”

Jin’s eyes bulged out of his eyes and whatever relaxation he was feeling drained from his body. 

“We know you haven’t had sex with him yet,” Jungkook explained. 

Hoseok nodded in confirmation. Jin just sat there mortified. Son of a- was it written on his face or what? Did it say: on a seven year dry spell?

“Well no I haven’t,” Jin answered coolly. 

“Told you,” Jungkook said to Hoseok and held out his hand. Hoseok handed over a crisp 20 dollar bill. “Namjoon hyung would have more of a twinkle in his eye if they had.” 

“So you guys really just stay after in the studio to practice the chorography?”

“Yes,” Jin said seriously. “I’d like to think I’ve been improving.”

Jungkook took a swig of his beer, “you have hyung you have the Not Today choreo looks great. You’re slaying the game. But seriously when is IT happening?” 

Hoseok stretched out and kicked Jungkook on the side of the leg, “you said we’d ease in! You’re embarrassing him you asshole.” 

“Why,” Jungkook said curiously. “We’re all men and none of us are virgins. We all live together as well so it’s not like we can hide anything anyway. Besides what’s wrong with sex?”

Don’t blush, Jin told himself. He was the eldest in the group he wouldn’t let his maknae make him blush. “Nothing, there isn’t anything wrong with sex,” Jin said coolly, “sex is a healthy part of life.” 

“So why not bone then,” Hoseok gave Jin a wicked smile.

“I…,” Jin hesitated and took a deep breath. “Well, its not like it can’t happen or something. It just hasn’t.” 

“Taehyung and I talked about it and we think Namjoon hyung would be good at it. You know since he was such a good work ethic and all. He strikes me like he’d go in all focused a man on a mission,” Jungkook said nonchalantly like this was a common and popular topic of conversation. 

Jin tipped back his beer and made a noncommittal sound. What in the world was he supposed to say to that? He has a big package I’ve looked and agree? He’s a great kisser so I am positive the rest will be great? We’ve done stuff, but the deed itself hasn’t? Nope, he couldn’t say that. He wouldn’t say that. 

“I really wouldn’t know about that if you guys say so then ok,” Jin’s mouth was dry. Why was his beer empty already? 

“Here, hyung,” Jungkook handed him another beer. 

Jin tipped his beer back and felt a little better. He had just taken a bite out of a sandwich when Jungkook spoke up again. 

“So when are you going to have your way with Namjoon hyung? It’s been seven years. Hyung?” Jungkook turned towards Hoseok, “can you die of blue balls?” 

Jin spit some of his beer out as Hoseok calmly explained why no one could die of blue balls. 

“Not that it’s any of your business, but I am just not sure,” Jin answered honestly. “I haven’t decided if we’re going to…...” Jin gestured with his hand, “you know?”

The topic slowly died down and Jin was glad they had moved on to discussions about work and their up and coming project. Another twenty beers later, Jungkook, Hoseok, and Jin were very relaxed and quite a bit drunk 

“The first time with Jimin was in Latin America,” Jungkook had a goofy look on his face and hiccupped a little. 

“We snuck out of the suite we were sharing at night and we fumbled around on one of those decks at the hotel,” Jungkook said with a wistful look on his face. 

“You’re such a hoe,” Hoseok said as laughter filled the room. 

“While I would love to say that it was amazing and I saw stars,” Jungkook said in a sigh, “it wasn’t. We were so afraid we were going to get caught that it was awkward at best and not romantic at all. But I guess what’s what happens when you try to have sex at night out in the open.”

“I think it’s sweet,” Jin said imaging the excitement of the first time with the moonlight and night hiding two lovers. It sounded quite romantic to Jin. 

“Well it wasn’t but we had to try again and that was great,” Jungkook lifted his beer in salute, “it gave us motivation.” 

“What about you Hoseok?” 

Hoseok opened another beer and look startled. “Yeah no,” he said shaking his head. 

“Ah come on I shared,” Jungkook accused. 

“Nope, and no one asked you to share,” Hoseok said laughing. When Jungkook insisted, Hoseok simply said, “. We need to keep some stuff a secret since we’re always around each other. Besides, Yoongi will get mad and I respect his privacy.” 

“Mad? Pff,” Jungkook tipped back his beer. “How is that different than his regular self,” Jungkook asked a little too seriously and the three of them burst out laughing. 

Sometime later after when the beer was gone, a vodka bottle magically appeared and Jin didn’t ask where it had come from. A third of the way into the bottle, the conversation turned back to the Namjin problem at hand. 

**  
“You and Namjoon hyung have been together longer than the rest of us,” Jungkook used his hands to gesture to make his point. “It makes no sense why nothing has happened. I mean it’s pretty official right?” 

“Things have happened,” Jin said with a slight blush. “We just haven’t… all the way you know.”

Jungkook rolled his eyes at the explanation. 

“Hoseok do you think that as well that things are official between Namjoon and I,” Jin asked. 

“Well hyung… yes. I mean it’s so in trenched in the fabric of our lives that even our fans know. You’re the mom and he’s the dad.”

“Or both dads,” Jungkook added. 

“Right, what we mean is that you guys are a couple. Jimin said it and no one batted an eye. Then you kissed him and no one said anything,” Hoseok leaned on the coffee table slurring a bit of his words. 

“Well that’s not quite true,” Jungkook giggled and pulled up his phone. 

Jungkook swiped through images of Jin and Namjoon together. Some of them had funny captions others were fan art that was so amazing Jin made Jungkook send him the links. Other images had captured moments Jin hadn’t even known he’d shared with Namjoon. Getting close to him, talking to him, touching him was all natural to Jin now, but it was different seeing it from the outside. They looked close and it was difficult to interpret their interactions as anything but romantic. It was like the world saw what was between them: love. 

“Can I ask a question?”

Jin laughed, “I am confused about what you’ve been doing this whole time Jungkook if it wasn’t asking questions and butting into my life.” 

“Don’t you love him?”

“Of course I do,” Jin sat up straight on the couch. He had slowly been sinking in but this brought him back to life. “I do love him. I love him very much.” 

“Are you in love with him?”

Jin looked down to where Hoseok was laying down on the floor his eyes clear and looking directly into his. 

“Yes,” Jin said resigned and flopped back on the couch. “I figured it out somewhere between Dark & Wild, and The Most Beautiful Moment in Life.” 

“Part one or two?”

Jin ran a hand through his face, “well it was part one, but I was shell shocked until part two. I am just not quite sure what I am supposed to do about it you know? Like we’re already together, kind of together… kind of not together… we’ve never really talked about it actually.” 

“It just is,” Hoseok said nodding in agreement. “I get that. Yoongi and I started off like that, but we talked it through.” 

“Something happened between the most Beautiful Moment in Life and the Wings album didn’t I,” Jungkook asked. “It’s ok hyung,” Jungkook sunk deeper into the couch and pulled a blanket to cover himself, “you don’t have to tell us but things were different...We all knew something was up. I am pretty sure the fans noticed as well.” 

“I…” Jin sighed and let the beer and vodka take hold of him, “I know he loves me. He loves all of us. We’ve been through so much together.” Tears stung Jin’s eyes but he swallowed them back. “I love him too. He’s been through a lot and I’ve done what I can… to ease the burden. Well we’ve all done that.” 

“But you’re not sure if he loves you or is IN love with you?” Jin rolled to his side and faced Hoseok on the floor. 

“I mean how can I be sure? We’re always together. Look don’t get me wrong, I love being with everyone. But at the same time, I have to wonder… if we’re never apart, if we’ve been pushed together and have developed feelings tangled with the stress of being a trainee, working together, and creating music together… I mean couldn’t it be just that. I am here… always by his side.” 

“You’re not just convenient Jin,” there was an edge to Hoseok’s voice. “Namjoon wouldn’t do that to you. He respects you a lot and our team. He wouldn’t be with you just because you’re there. If that’s was the case, he’d have a fling elsewhere.” 

“I know,” Jin said softly. “I know he cares and respects me. But is it too much to ask for magic? I want romance! I want rainbows and puffs of cotton candy. I want poems and songs written about my beauty. I want walks on the beach and fumbled kisses in a balcony in Latin America. I want cheesy words and promises of forever! I want to be romanced so thoroughly I fart pink clouds!”

“Hold the phone,” Jungkook pulled the blanket that was covering him down, “you don’t fart pink clouds?” 

Jin grabbed a small pillow next to him and threw it at Jungkook. The butt of a child didn’t even have the decency to get hit. He dodged. 

“Yoongi romanced me.”

Any bickering between Jin and Jungkook ended. It was like someone hit the pause button in the middle of their fight. Jungkook was holding the pillow and preparing to fling another and Jin had flipped over and was tucked in ass in the air for cover.

“Wait what?” Jin sat up meerkat style. 

“You guys were all away. It was the end of the year and I stayed behind. I still needed to practice. Yoongi called me just to see if I was ok. I told him I was alright but that I was bored all by myself. A few hours later, Yoongi came to the dorm and bought me chicken and stayed with me.” 

“I knew about his,” Jungkook answered. “I thought you just told the story for the fans. You said you fell for him then, right?”

“And I did,” Hoseok said simply. “He took care of me a lot. He would take me to my doctors’ appointments push me to tell manager hyung when I wasn’t feeling well. He was always watching out for me. I got dizzy after a dance practice and almost passed out. After that Yoongi always stayed close.” 

“Wait wasn’t he the first one you met? Wasn’t Yoongi only wearing boxers when you came to the dorm,” Jin squinted at Hoseok. 

“I never said my love for that grumpy man was pure and celibate.” 

“Fair enough,” Jin slowly returned to his sleeping position. 

“So you want to fart pink clouds of romance,” Hoseok asked as he pulled a throw down and covered himself. 

“I just want to be happy and loved,” Jin snuggled deeper into the cushions. “I want romance. I… saying Namjoon and I are a married couple perhaps isn’t very far off. We never really had that.. that dating something thing. We just always were. It was easy like breathing that part of our relationship just was, but maybe I am overthinking things,” Jin shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. “But I can’t be right? Sex is a huge deal.” 

“Namjoon hyung can be romantic I think,” Jungkook said his voice dripping with sleep. 

“Maybe,” Jin sighed and let sleep take him. 

**  
The next morning, tiny men were krumping inside of Jin’s head when he woke. 

He could count the beat and feel the intensity with which they danced. His right eye twitched as he opened them. Jin hissed at the light. They hadn’t drawn the shades. Damn it. He was laying cross wide, face down on the couch. Jin heard a horrible wheezing sound coming from the floor and crawled over to see what it could possibly be. 

There amid a pile of empty beer bottles, pillows, and blankets was Hoseok. Jin turned towards the other side of the couch and Jungkook was buried inside of the couch under the cushions. 

Jin rolled on to his back and stared at the ceiling and smiled. He had a hangover and he loved it. After talking to the guys he felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest even if he still wasn’t quite sure what to do about Namjoon. 

Jin climbed off of the couch and winced a little at the pounding in his head. He felt relaxed and excited. The talk, the laughter, the foolishness and yes, even the interrogation about his love life with Namjoon had been fun, Jin thought as he ducked his head under the hot spray of water. 

They were not just members in a group or coworkers. They were all friends who enjoyed each other’s company. Still smiling at the evening, Jin climbed out of the shower and took two Tylenol to help with the head ache. 

With his hair still dripping from the shower, Jin walked into the hallway. His first scream of surprise could have broken glass. It burned his throat and made his pounding headache hit a little harder. The second scream was more of an Ahhhhh, sound as Jin gapped at Namjoon. 

“Sorry to scare you,” Namjoon said seriously. “I did make a ton of noise when I came in.”

“I was in the shower,” Jin answered. 

“I can see that,” Namjoon looked directly into his eyes. “I am here to pick up Jungkook. We have filming today.” 

“Oh that’s right,” Jin slapped a hand to his already suffering head. “We’re not dressed I totally forgot.” 

“I can see that,” Namjoon looked down at the towel hanging off of Jin’s hips. “But I was trying not to comment.” Namjoon stepped closer to Jin and brushed their bodies together. 

“I am trying to sleep you jerks. If you’re going to kiss him kiss him, but stop talking Jin’s ear off,” Hoseok’s voice erupted from the living room. 

“Well…” Namjoon leaned down and Jin squealed as he shifted away. 

Namjoon turned the corner stood shell shocked as beer bottles littered the floor. “What kind of drinking orgy did you guys have?” Namjoon stood at the entrance of the living room surveying the disaster zone. “What does a guy have to do to get invited to one of these drinking binges?”

“You can start by keeping it down,” Hoseok grumbled and pulled a pillow over his head. 

Namjoon flashed Jin a smile, “where is Jungkook?” 

Hoseok pointed to the lump on the couch without lifting his head from the pillow. 

Jin pivoted and rushed into his room to throw on some clothes. He needed to make a quick breakfast and give Jungkook some medicine. The poor kid wouldn’t survive the filming if he didn’t. How could have Jin forgotten he had a schedule? Damn it to hell, he should have remembered. 

At the first scream, Jin pulled the sweater over his head and rushed into the living room. 

“Let me go hyung! Let me go! Ahhhhhhhhh!” 

“You need to get up Jungkook! We need to go to work so you need to get your ass moving. Let go of the couch!”

Jin burst into the living room just in time to see Namjoon grab Jungkook by the ankle and drag him to the floor with a loud thud. 

“Namjoon let him go,” Jin rushed forward and used his body to protect Jungkook. Namjoon was trying to pick up Jungkook, but with Jin in the way he somehow lost his balance and landed on his ass. 

“Damn it!” 

Jungkook smiled and stuck out his tongue at Namjoon. “Thanks hyung,” Jungkook hugged Jin’s back and then got up. “I’ll be in the shower.” 

“Jin, he doesn’t need your protection,” Namjoon accused as he got up from the floor. 

“Well you didn’t have to drag him to the floor,” Jin took the hand Namjoon offered. 

“Want to make us some coffee,” Namjoon asked with big eyes filled with hope. 

“Oh my god please,” Hoseok groaned still on the floor. “If you make us coffee, the first child I have with Yoongi we’re naming it Jin. Boy or girl the name is Seokjin.” 

“You guys can’t have kids. Technology hasn’t caught up to your dreams yet,” Jin accused. 

“Doesn’t mean I am not serious,” Hoseok lifted his head then dropped it back on the ground. “It hurts please coffee… pleeeeeasssse.” 

“Fine, peel yourself off of the floor and shower. I’ll get the coffee started.” Once in the kitchen, Jin started to prepare some breakfast. 

“What are you going to make Jinnie?”

“Oh don’t Jinnie me,” Jin turned to scold at Namjoon. “I am not making anything fancy. I am making some hangover soup.” 

“But we’re not all hungover. Why must we all suffer because you can’t hold your drink?”

Jin stood up straight and was about to give Namjoon a piece of his mind, but found himself neatly lodged between his body and the counter. 

Namjoon cupped the side of Jin’s face and nudged him closer. He nipped Jin’s bottom lip teasing it open. Before Jin could recover from the surprise feeling of Namjoon’s lips, he followed up by giving him a soft long kiss that drained any thought from his head. 

“If you guys are smooching there better be coffee! I am standing and trust me it wasn’t easy.” Hoseok made a disgusted face at the sight of Jin and Namjoon, “seriously do you guys have to do this so early in the morning?” Hoseok grumbled as he walked towards the coffee maker. 

“Yes. You’re just mad Yoongi isn’t home yet,” Namjoon said with a smile not taking his eyes away from Jin and running a hand across his cheek before pulling away. 

**  
Thirty minutes later, Jin was at the door seeing Jungkook and Namjoon off.

“Have a good day,” Jin smiled and watched as Jungkook and manager walked towards the elevator. 

“We’ll be home a bit late,” Namjoon turned lingering by the door. 

“Ok… I’ll save you guys some dinner then.”

“I was actually thinking we could get dinner.” 

“Ahh… alright what time should I tell everyone to be ready?”

“I was thinking it could just be us,” Namjoon reached for Jin’s hand and interlaced their fingers. 

“Ok... do we have a project coming up you want to talk about?”

Namjoon laugh and kissed Jin’s hand, “how about you get that I am asking you out to dinner and quit talking about work.” 

“Oh.” 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Of course,” Jin said although his brain was still on standby. “If you want to buy me dinner then why not.” 

“I’ll pick you up at nine then,” Namjoon stepped forward but kept Jin’s hand in his. 

Jin laughed and tried to shake his hand free. “Joon you need to let me go. You’re going to be late for work.” 

Namjoon pulled Jin out in to the hallway and kissed him so thoroughly Jin felt his eyes roll to the back of his head. Namjoon pulled back just enough to look into Jin’s eyes, “if you wanted romance Jinnie, you should have said something.” Namjoon ran a hand down the side of Jin’s face grazing his hair line and ending on chin. 

Jin tipped his head down to avoid his gaze. 

Namjoon pulled away but not before putting a small envelope in Jin’s hand, and flashing him a bright smile. 

Jin walked back into the dorm feeling dizzy and it had nothing to do with his hangover. Jin should figure out a way to bottle Namjoon’s kisses. He was sure once people figured out they could cure a hangover and any other illness Jin would be rich. 

Jin got himself a cup of coffee, sat down, and opened the envelope. There was a bright yellow Brian bear in the front and the stationary had small bears on it. 

Jinnie, 

Serendipity: the occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy way. 

All this is no coincidence  
Just, Just I could feel that  
The whole world is different than yesterday  
Just, just with your joy

You are I, and I am you 

As much as my heart flutters, I’m worried  
The destiny is jealous of us  
Just like you, I am so scared

When you see me  
When you touch me

Our happiness was meant to be  
Cuz you love me  
And I love you 

My angel. My world. 

Love me now  
Touch me now 

Just let me love you,  
Namjoon

Jin read over the words several times before putting the pages down. What the hell was he supposed to do now short of giving Namjoon his heart? But Namjoon already had it, Jin wasn’t sure what else he had to give him. 

“Did they leave already?”

“Yeah,” Jin looked up at Hoseok. “Did you text Namjoon last night?”

“Hm… well,” Hoseok scratched his head. “Don’t be mad he asked for help.” 

“I am not mad,” Jin said honestly. “If he had asked me, I would have given him the same answers I gave you guys last night.” 

“It hurt him… that you think you’re just convenient,” Hoseok got the pot of coffee and refilled Jin’s mug. 

“I never said that,” Jin said stubbornly.

“No, but I think that’s what has been eating at you,” Hoseok sat down across from Jin. 

“I suppose.” 

“Did he show you the intro song for the next album?”

Jin tilted his head to the side and looked back at the lyrics.

“It’s not complete yet,” Hoseok took a drink of his coffee. 

“Ahh… so this is the new intro song,” Jin felt a flutter inside of his chest. 

“Yeah or it will be if Namjoon has his way,” Hoseok chugged half of his cup of coffee, “he’s been pretty insistent about it being THIS particular song. He’s been bold too considering it’s a collaboration with Foster, Rabbit, and Djan.” 

“Has he,” Jin said absently running his fingers across the pages. 

“Yup..,” Hoseok got up and refilled his mug. “I am going to finish getting ready.” 

Jin sat there letting the words and information he’d just received settle into him. Could it be that Namjoon was in love with him and didn’t just love him? 

“Oh Jin,” Hoseok said from the doorway. “He wrote those lyrics a few years ago. It’s funny really.” 

“What is,” Jin asked feeling a tingling in his chest. Why did it feel like fear building? Shouldn’t he be happy? 

“Well… when we first started a love song wouldn’t have made any sense right? But progressively Namjoon has been writing more and more about love. We all noticed and knew when he fell in love with you. I think it was just you that didn’t notice.” 

Jin leaned back in his chair and let himself feel the last bit of his heart twirl and land at Namjoon's feet.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for my beloved Impalafortrenchcoats. She's about to embark on an epic writing month of November and so I've agreed to stand in solidarity by writing small bits for her.


End file.
